The present invention relates to a pasted picture manufacturing method capable of pasting a picture very easily on a transparent board which constitutes a substrate of the complete pasted picture.
In a conventional pasted picture manufacturing method, a pasted picture is produced by pasting a rough sketch-carrying plate on a board; or drawing a rough sketch on a plate, drawing a picture identical with the rough sketch on Japan paper which is a special paper made with an irregular mottled effect on the surface, cutting out this picture from the Japan paper and pasting the resultant picture on the rough sketch; or applying a pattern, on which a picture identical with a rough sketch is drawn, to Japan paper, cutting out the Japan paper along the contour of the pattern and pasting the resultant Japan paper on the rough sketch. Accordingly, when Japan paper constituting a pasted picture is fixed to a rough sketch, a pasting operation is necessarily carried out. This makes it necessary to prepare paste, a dish and a brush. Moreover, it takes much labor to carry out such a pasting operation.